


Take Me Away

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Healing, M/M, Sexting, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter and Derek were in France right now, visiting Chris and Isaac and Stiles wished he could be there too.They had offered to fly him out, to come and get him even, they always did, no matter where they were, but Stiles wasn’t ready to leave Beacon Hills behind.He was glad that Derek and Peter had, the distance clearly doing wonders for them, but he couldn’t join them, not yet.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I have a lot of feelings about Deter and Steterek today, so have this too.

Stiles smiled down at his phone, totally missing what his dad said to him.

“Stiles,” John said with a sigh, hand covering the screen and startling Stiles out of his thoughts.

“What are you smiling at?” his dad asked him, apparently not for the first time, and Stiles quickly put his phone away.

“Nothing,” he gave back, but couldn’t help the small smile when he thought back to the photo Peter had sent him.

“How are Derek and Peter?” his dad asked, clearly knowing exactly what had Stiles so happy and Stiles tried to fight the blush that was threatening to take over, but he lost.

“Good,” he gave back, unwilling to say more and his dad just shook his head at him.

“Tell them hi from me,” he said before he went to the kitchen to refill their popcorn bowl.

Stiles took the opportunity to get his phone out again, staring at the picture Peter had just sent him. Only Derek was visible, reclining in a chair at a pool, swimming pants low on his hips and sunglasses pushed down enough to reveal the glare he sent the camera or maybe just Peter.

They were in France right now, visiting Chris and Isaac and Stiles wished he could be there too.

Peter and Derek had offered to fly him out, to come and get him even, they always did, no matter where they were, but Stiles wasn’t ready to leave Beacon Hills behind.

He was glad that Derek and Peter had, the distance clearly doing wonders for them, but he couldn’t join them, not yet.

_You would make a better pool boy_ , Derek sent not even half an hour later, a photo attached where Peter was fishing some leaves out of the pool, while laughing at something.

He looked so relaxed and at ease, not pained and worried like he had in Beacon Hills, and it was a good look on him.

_I would only fall in_ , Stiles wrote back, and it took less than five minutes for his phone to chime again.

_We’re both certified life guards. We can even do CPR ;),_ was Peter’s response and this was new too.

They had never flirted with Stiles like this before, but Stiles couldn’t say that he minded. He had always been attracted to them, but too afraid to do anything about it. He just hoped he hadn’t missed his opportunity.

~*~*~

It was a few weeks later, Derek and Peter now in the Netherlands, that he got a video.

They were walking through a town, clearly trying to pronounce the name correctly and miserably failing, but Stiles was concentrated more on their hands than on whatever they were saying.

Stiles had always suspected that there was something more between them, he wasn’t stupid, he had seen the looks and the longing, but seeing them holding hands now was still a shock.

Stiles was happy for them, he really was, but there was still a wistful part of him that wished he could be part of this too, somehow.

_You should take some language lessons,_ Stiles typed back. _It’s pronounced like this_ , he sent, before following that up with a voice message with the correct pronunciation.

_But we have you for that_ , Derek replied, and Stiles flushed when he read it.

_Are we okay?_ Peter asked after a lengthy pause, and only now did it dawn on Stiles that they might be worried about his reaction to their newly revealed relationship.

_Of course we’re okay_ , Stiles wrote back. _But only if you don’t forget to send me a card._

It was something Peter and Derek had started the second they left Beacon Hills; always sending postcards from wherever they were. Usually they only reached Stiles when they had long traveled to another place, but he kept them all.

He no longer had open cases on his wall, but a map made out of postcards. He liked it better that way.

_We would never_. _We always think about you_ , was Derek’s answer and something warm spread out in Stiles.

He knew that they cared for him, it was evident in every message he got, but it was always good having it stated as plainly as this.

~*~*~

The messages got a little bit raunchier after that.

Stiles had to excuse himself from the movie he was watching with his dad one night when he got a picture of Peter, blissed out expression and come clearly visible on his stomach. He was smiling softly at the camera or Derek or maybe both and it was almost too much for Stiles.

Once in his room he scrambled to get his pants off and it barely took him five minutes before he sent a picture of his own come stained stomach back.

The reply was a picture of Derek, naked on the bed, clearly still orgasming with Peter’s hand around his cock.

_He was waiting for you_ , Peter wrote underneath the picture and Stiles’ own cock gave a valiant twitch at that.

_I miss you_ , Stiles wrote back, suddenly chocked up by just _how much_ he missed them only to then promptly freak out, because he wasn’t sure if they were doing feelings now.

Sexting and this were two very different things after all.

His fears were appeased when Derek answered with _We miss you too_ , added by an address.

Stiles was surprised to see that they had already moved on from Greece, but he still wasn’t ready to leave.

_I can’t_ , he wrote back, hating himself just a little for it. _Not yet._

_We know. But we’re waiting for you_ , was the reply and Stiles had to press his phone to his forehead for a second, just breathing deeply as he was overcome with so much love he didn’t even know what to do with.

He didn’t deserve those two.

~*~*~

“I’m retiring,” his dad said out of the blue during dinner a few weeks later. “And I’m moving away.”

Stiles almost choked on his pasta.

“What now?” he gasped when he had his breath back.

“I’m retiring at the end of the month and then I’m moving away from this supernatural hellhole. I’m too old to regularly chase supernatural beings,” John told him, and Stiles was so happy he could cry.

“Thank the gods,” he breathed, and his dad pulled him into a hug.

“So, you go after your boys, there’s no need to worry about me anymore,” John said and Stiles squeezed him hard, a little bit embarrassed that his dad had looked through him so easily.

“First we need to get you out of here,” he said, not wanting to leave his dad alone here for even a day.

After that everything went by in a rush. His dad wanted to stay in California but move to the coast and away from Beacon Hills, and they quickly decided on Monterey. They found a nice little house, and everything was packed up quicker than expected.

“Are you coming with me?” his dad asked him one evening, and Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he honestly said.

He had his own room in the new house, and half his stuff already shipped, but a part of him wanted to go after Derek and Peter.

But they hadn’t asked again, and Stiles wasn’t sure what it meant.

“What about your guys?” John asked him, and Stiles looked down at his phone, always in easy reach these days.

“They are in Australia right now,” Stiles said, remembering the last card he had gotten from them.

“Don’t they want you to join them anymore?” his dad asked but Stiles didn’t know a good answer for that.

Maybe he had waited too long.

“I don’t know,” he lowly told his dad, who pulled him into his side.

“It will be okay,” John told him, and Stiles nodded but he wasn’t so sure about that.

~*~*~

Two days later they sent him another picture of them together in bed, clearly cuddling, but there was some space between them.

_There’s always a place for you with us_ , Derek added to the picture Peter had sent and Stiles felt like he could breathe for the first time in days.

He sent back their new address and a date, following it up with _Come and get me then_.

_With pleasure_ , Peter wrote back, and Stiles heart almost missed a beat.

It was finally happening.

He told his dad, who pulled him into a hug again and from then on time just flew. Before Stiles knew it, their old house was sold, and his dad was settled into the new house, Stiles just nervously waiting for Peter and Derek to arrive.

He was worried, because what if it wasn’t the same in person, what if it would all fall apart when he joined them, but then the day was there, and Stiles had missed the opportunity to tell them not to come.

Stiles hesitated when it knocked on their door, hand hovering over the doorknob, even though he knew Peter and Derek could hear him, knew that he was hesitating.

Stiles took one last deep breath before he opened the door, and he had a split second to notice that they both looked good, healthy and softer around the edges, before they pulled him in.

It was as easy as breathing, folding into them, sliding in between them, and Stiles wondered how he could ever have worried about this.

“We missed you,” Peter whispered against his hair, voice softer than Stiles remembered and he shuddered when Derek followed it up with “So much.”

Stiles slung his arms around both of them, squeezing them because he had missed them, too, and he laughed when his dad cleared his voice behind them.

Peter and Derek stayed for dinner that night, never letting Stiles move away too far, always in easy reach for them, and he would have called them out on their behaviour, but he saw that they acted the same with each other, and he let it be. It wouldn’t take a lot of time to get used to that.

“Take care, kid,” his dad said the next day, when he hugged Stiles goodbye and Stiles was sure that Peter and Derek already had endured a stern talk from his dad.

“You too,” he told his dad, almost afraid to leave him behind, but when he turned around and saw Peter and Derek waiting for him, it became easier.

His dad was safe, far away from Beacon Hills and no longer in danger of being shot at because of his job, and Stiles was aching to heal like Derek and Peter had.

He suspected it would be easy, with both of them at his side.


End file.
